


Farmer Clark and the Mermaid's Kiss

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Farmer Clark, M/M, Mer!Bruce, bruce is a mermaid, i like mermaid more, or a merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark finds a mermaid on the beach. Then it kissed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmer Clark and the Mermaid's Kiss

Clark was surveying the area for any sign of other people for the umpteenth time that day. He’d expected more people in the vicinity, to be quite honest. It was a Sunday, after all. Weren’t beaches supposed to be packed on a Sunday? He wasn’t even sure if the person in a blue heap he was seeing washed up on the shore was normal. He padded closer, quietly and cautiously, not wanting to startle whoever or  _whatever_  it was. It looked like a  _mermaid_.

More like merman, he corrected himself, after he’d gotten close enough to distinguish its gender. Clark marvelled at the sight and took another step closer. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his entire life, forget the royals who had visited their small town with their grand parade and supposedly  _pretty_  princess and  _gorgeous_  queen.

No, this merman wasn’t even close to beautiful; he was divine. He had pale skin, and long black hair, with a few thin braids that reached down to his waist. He wasn’t as muscled as Clark, who worked under the sun and did heavy lifting all day long at the farm, but he was lean and fit. And the silver coronet he was wearing? It could put the visiting queen and princess’ entire jewellery collection to shame. It didn’t look like a crown or a tiara that announced the wearer was royalty. Strings of silver snaked from a pointed sapphire drop on his forehead, down his temple to his jaw like a helmet, and around his head to the back, forming angles, points, loops and circles that were embedded with the shiniest, prettiest rocks Clark had ever seen. The same design could be found on the cuffs on his wrists. 

Clark drank in the sight in front of him. The creature’s tail was mesmerizing. What he had initially thought as a single blue was instead a palette of shades that matched the sea, iridescent bluish green fading and blending into the colour of the clear summer skies that were his tail fins, which tapered with delicate elegance, but still built for speed, fusiform like a dolphin’s. The scales refracted the sunlight, changing hues and shone bright and daring Clark to kneel down and touch them.

The creature’s tail started low on his hips, gracefully fading from skin to beautifully coloured scales. A thin furbelow, like a ruffle on a woman’s dress, as wide and long as the creature’s hand, decorated his hips where his tail and skin met, down in the middle of the front and back of his tail where space between his legs should be. 

Now that Clark had gotten a nice look at him, he noticed that the creature looked a bit dry. He frowned.  He must have been under the sun for a long time now.

Clark took off his shirt and went to the water. He let the shirt soak up the water, and wrung the water out gently onto the creature’s tail.  It was when the creature was mostly wet that he began to stir. Clark received a moan from him when he gently pressed his wet shirt to the creature’s cheek.

The moan made Clark withdraw his hand. “Hello? Can you hear me?” he said, watching the creature come around. “Are you hurt?”

Clark received no reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god what do you think? Should I continue? Maybe I should because the mermaid hasn't kissed Clark yet. But what do you think? D:


End file.
